


Little Star

by baeconandeggs, milkbobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, Smut, fuff, mention of abduction and mistreatment, slight mention of violence, soulmates!au, stars!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbobohu/pseuds/milkbobohu
Summary: Baekhyun fell from the stars for love because of the sweet words a man is telling him every night when he looks at the sky, Chanyeol always loved stargazing.Baekhyun is a starchild and his love from the stars.





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** hello!  
> So this has been long journey!  
> I would like to thank my friends for cheering me up! giving a quick thank you to my beta and of course thankful to the mods who made this happen.  
> Two words about the story, it takes place in the past but another world and technologies so everything might not be accurate. I made a lot of research but there might still be some inaccuracies in the story for the plot. Not all the story is beta-ed so I apologize for the inadvertencies.  
> Enjoy your read and thank you for reading my story!"#

**_«Stars are a blessing._ **

**_One of the purest forms of energy, the power of life. Lighting our way away from darkness, brightening our future._ **

**_Each century, a gift from the sky will be sent our way. Ready to change our life for the better.»_ **

  
  
  


_ ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ _

  
  
  


_ “Daddy! Daddy!” _

 

_ The man turned around at the sound of the little boy’s voice. He smiled when he saw the toddler running the best he could towards him with a toothless grin. He opened his arms, catching the laughing boy who clutched on him, looking up at him with curious eyes. _

 

_ “What are you doing?” _

 

_ The man smiled, raising his chin to the sky. The toddler followed the direction, beaming at the beauty of the dark blue horizon. His gaze was shining, lips parted letting out a sound of amazement. _

 

_ “Woah! What are those?” The toddler pointed at the sky, chubby finger in the air. _

 

_ His father laughed. “Those are called stars.” _

 

_ “Stars?” _

 

_ The man nodded, the little kid gasped. “There are so many of them! How many are there, daddy?” _

 

_ His father made a face. “We can’t really count them, there are too many but we can observe them.” _

 

_ “I want to observe them too!” _

 

_ The older man laughed kissing the boy’s cheek fondly. “When you’re older.” He put him down, ruffling his hair then rummaging through his bag. After a moment, he sighed in satisfaction and crouched down in front of the kid. “Here for now, you can have this so you can see them better.” His father handed him a little tube. _

 

_ The kid took it and looked at it curiously. “What is it?” _

 

_ His father ruffled his hair and straightened up. “It’s called a telescope. Look inside it and point it to the sky.” _

 

_ The toddler did as said and gasped at the view, he threw himself on his father, hugging his legs. “Thank so much daddy! It’s beautiful!” _

 

_ “You’re welcome, Chanyeol.” _

  
  


“Chanyeol!”

 

The young man groans in his sleep, turning around so he could lie in a more comfortable position. Face away from the blinding sun and ears away from the obnoxious voice that is disturbing his sleep.

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

He opens an eye, glaring at the person standing near him. He groans clearly annoyed.

 

Watching his reaction the other guy rolls his eyes. “Oh, woah.” He scoffs. “Good morning to you too.” He walks towards the sleeping man not minding his complains and sits down next to him. He sighs, flashing a smile as he stares at the view in front of him. He cannot stop wanting to observe the magnificent landscape in front of him. If only the giant that is his best friend wasn’t here to annoy him.

 

The sleepy giant blindly picks up a cushion not too far away from him and immediately hits his best friend with it, whining. “Go away, Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae sneers at him. He easily snatches the pillow from him and carelessly tosses it behind him, he lays back down next to the big, sleepy human form. “You fell asleep here again.” He states as he shoves a fresh piece of fruits in his mouth, he has a whole basket of it next to him.

 

Chanyeol sighs, finally deciding to wake up as it seems that Jongdae isn’t going to leave him alone anytime soon. So he doesn’t have any other choices at the moment but to rise from his slumber, with narrowed eyes he glares at his best friend from his angle.

 

But then again, Jongdae is used to him. Chanyeol isn’t a morning person so he doesn’t get offended by anything. The giant sighs, he looks around observing the nature surrounding them. Trees towering over them, flowers growing in the grass, birds chirping happily. There is something soothing with the sound of the breeze caressing his face as well as the captivating view of the nature they can see from afar from the top of the cliff they are laying on.

 

Since he was young Chanyeol has the habit to come to this spot on the cliff, where he can see the stars with a clear view. He comes at any time of the day as he likes the tranquility emanating from this place a lot but most of the times he shows up at night as it is the part of the day when he’s able to stargaze. He often stays all night that’s why most of the time he falls asleep in the grass and the following day he wakes up with a terrible back pain thus he decided to bring a few cushions to make the place a little more comfortable. Along the years, it transformed into something quite comfy. However his mom has been particularly worried about the whereabouts of her son as he was disappearing right after dinner and not showing up until dawn. Always shouting “ _ Stargazing _ !”. Eventually she got used to it, only shaking her head at her son’s antics with a smile stretching her lips. The only one who knows about his secret hiding spot is Jongdae.

 

“Hum!” His best friend exaggeratedly keens as he continues eating his breakfast so noisily, not bothered at all by the persistent stare Chanyeol is giving him.

 

Though Jongdae doesn’t miss the hunger in his friend’s eyes, licking his fingers on purpose and humming as if he’s eating the best thing in the world. Chanyeol bites his lips, eyeing the fruit skewers with longing. He licks his lips, swallowing his saliva. “Where did you get this?”

 

Jongdae turns his head, looking at him as he raises his eyebrows with a smirk. “You want one, don’t you?”

 

Chanyeol chuckles acting like he isn’t affected by Jongdae’s little game, he rolls his eyes. “I was just asking.” Yet he isn’t fooling anyone when his stomach starts rumbling loudly, he curses while his friend bursts into laughing.

 

Jongdae’s high pitched laugh is ringing in his ears unpleasantly, ah if only he would shut up. Chanyeol keeps on grumbling and Jongdae finally stops being an ass, the latter wipes a tear from the corner of his eye. He shakes his head as he looks into the basket he carried on his way here. “I knew you would want one, so I bought this me.” He voices cheekily as he hands the food to his the hungry giant. Chanyeol snatches it, immediately shoving it into his mouth in one go almost choking on it. Jongdae shoots him a weird look and takes another one for himself. “Your mom made them, she’s offering them to the people passing by her house. You should visit her sometimes.”

 

Chanyeol distractly nods as he licks his fingers, barely listening to his friend. Jongdae noticed it and clicks his tongue in annoyance, he hits the back of Chanyeol’s head. “Hey listen to me when I’m talking,  _ ugh _ .”

 

The other glares at him, stroking the sore spot. He sighs, thinking.  _ Jongdae is right.  _ He has been so caught up with astronomy, doing tons and tons of researches. Therefore he completely forgot to visit his mother and he’s feeling guilty about it. And now that Jongdae reminded him of that, he feels guilty again. Jongdae exhales loudly upon seeing his face. He pats his shoulder in comfort. “Don’t worry, she’s fine but she misses you. She told me the other day.”

 

“ _ Ugh _ stop.” He whines, making a face. “You’re making me feel even more guilty, even you visit her more often than me.” He says as he sits. He rubs his hair frustratingly making a mess out of it. “Ah! I don’t deserve her!” Chanyeol cries out, falling back on the grass groaning.

 

Jongdae only laughs at his misery. “You’re worrying way too much. She knows you’re doing all of this to be part of the astronomy workers and it’s not like you’re avoiding her so don’t blame yourself too much.” Then he turns to look at Chanyeol with narrowed eyes, the taller stares back scowling.

 

“What?” He snarls.

 

His friend clicks his tongue. “It has been way too long since we hanged, let’s catch up at the pub with the others when you’ll be less busy okay?”

 

Chanyeol nods as he smiles, feeling happy to hear that. He playfully  smacks Jongdae’s arm the latter wails in indignation grimacing as he touches the sore spot. He whispers to himself. “What was that for?” 

 

He grins, staring at the sky. “I don’t deserve you guys but I promise I’ll come around.”

 

Jongdae chuckles. “You better do.” He hands him the rest of the foods while they continue talking.

  
  


Later in the day Chanyeol goes back home with Jongdae on the way as their houses are on the same way. Therefore they part after a bit, Chanyeol first because his house is further away from the town than the others. He moved in not long ago when he started doing his research and he needed to go the cliff more often to observe the stars. Of course his mother accepted, hence he is more efficient in his works, his research about stars. He really aspires to be an astronomer. Part of the reason why he completely forgot to visit his mother the last few days.

 

So today, he’s going to surprise by visiting her. With a smile on his face he steps out of his house, walking peacefully as he’s heading to the center of the town. It has been a while since he took the time to observe the landscape, it’s refreshing. When he meets an older woman from his neighborhood he greets her with a polite smile, bowing slightly. The elder looks at him fondly, initiating a small talk because it has been a long time since she has been able to see him around. Chanyeol is touched, because there is always this kind of fear that everyone is going to forget you when you’re not showing up for a long time. Thus it’s with joy he explains how he’s been doing, he asks how she’s been too.

 

Chanyeol exhales, inhaling the fresh air as he looks at the kids running around. The neighborhood always been lively and dynamic, there is always something going on. He can confirm that, it didn’t change a bit.  _ Sidus _ is the name of the town he’s living in.

 

Sidus meaning celestial body, which was named after the one who brought the art of star gazing here a long time ago. It is said that Sidus is settled on an ideal spot for stargazing, as it has been built on a high area. That’s why a lot of the culture in the light nation is about stars, legends, myths and stories about it.   
  


He really loves their nation, it has a beautiful history. Chanyeol looks at the surroundings, immediately recognizing the typical architecture of his neighborhood. Where he grew up, not far from downtown. Wooden houses, each with a garden. Houses made a way it lets pass the light through the windows and open areas. Letting light circulate freely, purest form of energy produced by stars, the sun and the moon.

 

He stops his way, when he catches a glimpse of a particular house.  _ His  _ house. He enters the property climbing up the stairs, wood cracking under his feet. He leaves his shoes on the doorstep and he quietly walks in.

 

“Hello?” His voice echoes but no one replies to him.

 

He doesn’t see anyone, maybe he came at the wrong moment.  _ Well then, it’s time to go _ . Chanyeol sighs as he walks back but stop in his tracks when he hears it. A voice. He can’t distinguish it clearly but he follows the sound, his footsteps are loud on the wooden floor. He slides the door aside, walking on the porch observing the garden. Flowers everywhere, the grass is green and a pond where he sees koi fishes swimming peacefully. It didn’t change one bit, the garden is still the same, just as beautiful as he remembers.

 

He’s pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the voice again. Chanyeol smiles, walking to the person he sees happily sing-songing while hanging out laundry. He continues his way, sneaking behind a long white sheet then jumping out with a big smile on his face.

 

“Mom!”

 

The old woman hollers in surprise and scowls when she sees her son. Ma’am Park sighs with a hand on her chest. She looks up, frowning.

 

“You scared me, you little rascal!” She snarks as she hits him several times with a wet cloth she was about to hang on. Chanyeol laughs, he cowers away as he tries to protect himself from his mother.

 

He covers himself with his arms over his head. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry mom! I didn’t mean to scare you.” He says with a laugh, though he couldn’t help but smile. He missed her _. _

 

The old woman shakes her head with a fond smile on her lips. “Whatever, you should have told me you were coming, I would have cooked something for you!” She says, leaving the basket of wet clothes behind to get inside, immediately heading to the kitchen.

 

Chanyeol follows her, shaking his head and waving his arms. “Ah really, don’t worry about that mom, don’t bother I’m really not hungry.”

 

His mother stops on her way, turning around as she raises an eyebrow, hands on her hips  and eyes narrowing.  _ Wrong answer. _ “Are you saying that you don’t want my cooking? Isn’t it good enough for you anymore?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head again, he knows he hit a sensitive spot. Then again how could she thinks he doesn’t like what she cooks anymore? Hence, he displays a mild offended face, pouting slightly. “Of course not! You know I love your cooking! But-“ he can’t even finish his sentence that his stomach rumbles in hunger, interrupting him in his sentence.

 

The old lady snickers clapping her hands. “Then it’s perfect, now it’s settled.”

 

Chanyeol sighs as he grins, he can never win with her.

 

They end up in the kitchen, him sitting at the table and his mother cooking for him just like when he used to be a kid. He remembers how his mother used to tell him stories about celestial bodies; she was as passionate as his father used to be.

 

_ “The universe is really a beautiful thing sweetheart, you’ll see. It is alive. Always changing, new celestial bodies seeing the light of the day all the time, replacing each other after one goes die. It is a wonderful thing.” _ __  
  


Chanyeol smiles, daydreaming. From where she is, Chanyeol’s mom shakes her head as she sees her son smiling like an idiot. She put the dishes on the table, making noises that startle Chanyeol back to earth. He makes a happy sound when he sees the fruit skewers and plenty of other delicious dishes, he sets his chopsticks aside, taking one skewer. Old habits kicking in as he looks at his mom for approval first, then he dives in. Chanyeol eats at his heart content, the foods she makes are always so delicious. He glances at his mother, talking with a mouthful of foods. “You really didn’t need to prepare all of this but since you did it, nothing is going to waste.”

 

The woman sneers. “No talking with a full mouth.”  She wipes her son’s mouth, observing him with a found smile. “I can always pack these for you, so you can bring it to your house if you can’t finish all these. So, tell me Yeol… how are you doing these days? I heard from Jongdae that you spend a lot of time in your secret stargazing spot.”

 

Chanyeol nods. “I’ve been doing a good job on my research, I think that soon I’ll finish it so I can present it to the astronomers of the town.”

 

His mother nods, “You’ve been working hard, maybe you need a break?” She suggests, a little bit worried.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head, putting down his chopsticks as he finishes eating. “No, don’t worry. It’s the final step, and then I’ll finish. I’ll finally be an official member of the astronomers’ team.”

 

She sighs, “Not even a little break? Did you forget that the celestial bodies festival is coming around? You never miss it.”

 

Chanyeol exhales loudly, “You’re right, that’s why I want to finish it as soon as possible.” He notices his mother’s worried face, he smiles at her comfortingly. “But if I can reassure you, I’m taking a little break this afternoon, I’m going to the pub with Jongdae.”

 

His mother immediately grins as soon as she hears the news, she claps her hands. “Good! Then shoo, out of here, go have fun!” She presses, pushing her son out of their house with her hands on his back.

 

Chanyeol hesitates, after all he came here to visit her and spend some quality time with her moreover it isn’t even the time to go to the pub. “But mom-“

 

Though she doesn’t want to hear anything, she pushes him out, “Don’t forget to visit me sometimes! Have fun!”

 

And just like that, he’s out of the house. He sighs, scratching his head. Not really knowing what to do next. He guesses that he’ll just do what his mother wants him to do. So he goes to Jongdae’s even if it’s still early. He knocks on the door, and not long after is friend comes to open it. At first He’s surprised to see Chanyeol here but soon after he grins widely, urging him inside. “Chanyeol, you came! Even if it’s still quite early... Let’s just wait a bit and then we’ll go to the pub later together.”

 

Chanyeol agrees as his friend guides him to the porch. They sit down on the wooden floor, letting their legs hanging from it. They’re facing the beautiful garden, feeling the cool breeze going through their hair.

 

“So, how are you doing with your research?”

 

Chanyeol sighs with a smile, liking the feeling he gets as he lays back there, it almost feels like he’s back on the cliff. “I’m doing really good, it will be over soon and finally I’ll be free.” He jokes as he lets out a laugh.

 

Jongdae joins him, shaking his head as he smiles. “I don’t know how you can do this though. How many lunar cycles has it been since you started to work on it?”

 

The other thinks for while, trying to remember how much time it has been. “It probably has been four lunar cycles.”

 

Jongdae simpers in awe, “You’re really passionate about this.”

 

Chanyeol nods. “I am. Though I think I’ve been so focused on it because Yixing doesn’t allow me to go to the observatory. Not until I doesn’t finish my research at least. It kind of boosted me.” He pouts.

 

Jongdae laughs out loud knowing how much his friend likes to spend his nights at the observatory if he isn’t on his cliff. He doesn’t mind Chanyeol shooting him daggers with his gaze. “Yixing told me this! Poor you.”

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “I know right, poor me.”

 

Jongdae suddenly gasps, startling Chanyeol who snickers at him. He raises a brow in question. His friend turns to him, looking more excited than he ever seen. “Did you know about the meteor shower?”

 

Chanyeol makes a confused face. “Meteor shower? What about it?”

 

Jongdae groans, cupping his own cheeks in frustration. “Oh come on! Astronomers or not, we’re all impatient to watch the meteor shower, we aren’t the light nation for nothing! Did you forget why the festival of celestial bodies exists?” Jongdae doesn’t even let Chanyeol speak, of course he knows why! “To celebrate the shower meteor, a gift from the light goddess to bring the back light to our nation. How many lunar years does it take so we get to see the meteor shower? A century, right?  We’re lucky enough to see it!”

 

Chanyeol absorbs all his friend has to say, suddenly feeling a bit ashamed of himself. He has been so immersed in his own work that he completely forgot about such an important thing, something he always has been waiting for. He really has to visit Yixing. He massages his head. “When is it again?”

 

Jondage chuckles, patting his friend’s back in sympathy. “A week.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Already?!”

 

The other nods. “You better get ready, but for tonight let’s just enjoy ourselves.”

 

He nods, Jongdae was right. He’ll just relax tonight so he can be back at it tomorrow. He’ll enjoy the moment. He and Jongdae talk some more, catching up with each other. Later, when the sun is setting, they head to the pub situated in a part of the town where it’s really lively. They enter, their friends are already sitting around a table, cheering for Chanyeol. The latter chuckles, sitting with Jongdae, asking for a drink as they join the animated conversation. He really needed this.

 

The following day, Chanyeol is in his bed, his head fuzzy. He chuckles thinking about last night, he really had a great time. But he’s feeling so sticky right now, he needs a good bath. Although, he usually go to public baths to wash up because the tub he owns isn’t large enough for his long body. This time he will not be picky though, he goes in the bathroom, fills the tub with water then enters it. He sighs in relief, glad he warmed up the water beforehand. He washes the rest of his body with a little bucket to rinse himself.

 

When he finished, he dresses up and immediately heads to the other side of the town. It is a really long walk but he doesn’t mind, it has been so much time since he walked into the town. He could have take a carriage so it could be shorter ride but he wants to walk peacefully, have the time to observe the surroundings. After a while, he’s finally at the other part of the city. Here, he knows the path by heart, it isn’t that complicated, he just has to follow the road to the hill, where the observatory is situated. He walks again a bit and he’s finally there. He doesn’t knock and enters the observatory, few astronomers look at him funny, greeting him as it has been so long since they saw him here.

Chanyeol aspires to be astronomer, it is in the light nation a really admired profession, although he doesn’t want to do it for renown; it is his passion, he’s real about this. And all the people here are passionate, because being astronomer is really difficult, they are not a lot in their town, in their nation. That’s why a lot of people know the few astronomers of the nation, even the emperor has a personal astronomer. When time comes, the emperor will appoint his next personal astronomer among the best of the nation. 

 

Chanyeol knows where to go, he goes to the park of the observatory. Here he is, sitting on chair looking at the sky.

 

“Yixing!” He calls, approaching the man staring at the blue sky.

 

The latter turns around, surprised as he recognizes the voice among all. He notices Chanyeol and smiles, immediately standing up to go hug him. “It has been so long! I didn’t expect you to take my words this seriously, you can come here more Chanyeol. Don’t work yourself too hard.”

 

Chanyeol smiles, patting his back. “I’m glad to hear such news from the head of Sidus’ observatory.”

 

The latter shakes his head, amused. “Anyway, how my little apprentice is doing? Did you finish your research?”

 

Chanyeol smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “No… I didn’t, but soon!”

 

The man laughs, “I was teasing you. I can’t wait for you to be part of the crew, your father would be proud seeing you being so passionate about it.”

 

The younger smiles at the mention of his father. Yixing smiles at him then looks at him playfully. “Jongdae told me you forgot about the meteor shower? Is that true?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “How do you know- wait, when did he even find the time to tell you this?”

 

The older snickers, clearly amused by his expression. “He always comes here early in the morning. He knows everything.”

  
  


The taller groans. “This guy really- I’m going-“

 

“Don’t worry too much, Chanyeol.” The other chuckles, trying to calm him down with a few words as there is nothing really worth panicking over. “Just don’t miss it, okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yixing!” They hear in the distance.

 

The older smiles sheepishly. “Duty calls. You know how we’re getting busier with the festival nearing. Come visit when you want to Chanyeol. Have a nice day and good luck!” He grins then walks back inside the observatory leaving Chanyeol alone in the park of the observatory.

 

“Have a great day ahead!” Chanyeol says before the older goes in, not entirely sure if he heard him. Though it doesn’t matter, he’ll see him again. He sighs, passing a hand through his hair to put it back. He really can’t wait to work here.

 

When he goes back home, the moment he sets a foot in he immediately goes back to work, on his research more motivated than ever.

 

_ Tonight I want to watch the stars. _

 

He works the rest of the afternoon, he finished all he had to do today. Before the sunset, he walks to the cliff. He organizes his equipment, sits down then scribbles in his old notebook. In no time the moon is up the sky, numerous stars embedded in it. It’s really amazing, he’ll never get tired of it.  _ It’s beautiful. _

 

The stars are lighting up the darkness of the sky, the view is just perfect. He can start sketching.

 

The boy begins by taking hold of his notebook; with a quill and a bit of ink, he writes about the stars, constellations. He does some rough sketches, drawing what he’s observing. Then finally comes his favorite star.

 

Sirius.

 

So bright, and definitely huge. Sirius really is fascinating. He chuckles when he sees another star, much smaller, next to him. It’s the dwarf star, Sirius’ most faithful companion. Always together, shining brightly. He shakes his head, thinking how endearing the view is.

After many endless sketches about the brightest star, knowing it by heart, Chanyeol puts down his old notebook. And lays back on the grass, appreciating the softness of the soil, he raises his head to look at the sky. He can’t take off his eyes from Sirius. As always he counts the ones he knows.

 

_ Sirius, the dwarf… and the tiny dwarf. _

 

Chanyeol scowls at this. What was he thinking? He takes another look at the stars and...

 

Wait a moment.

 

_ Tiny dwarf? _

 

His eyes widen in shock, he scrambles to stand on his feet. He raises his head, looking up the sky, narrowing his eyes counting again. He’s desperately trying to make it make more sense, for that he needs to see more clearly - to make sure he’s not dreaming, it can’t be possible.

 

But it’s there.

 

_ So tiny yet so bright. _

 

He’s not dreaming but still- he bends down, pupils in front of the lense of his telescope. He doesn’t say anything, though he doesn’t need to as the grin on his face is telling everything.

 

_ Sirius… The dwarf… and- another dwarf! _

 

He can’t believe what he is seeing, he needs to be certain of this because he just discovered something big! He kneels on the grass, rummaging through the heap of cushions. He finally finds what he is looking for, taking a book from the mess he made.

 

It’s an old astronomy book, he remembers his father gave it to him when he was younger. He reads through the pages, searching for- the Sirius note! Here it is,  _ it is said that Sirius is the brightest star after the sun accompanied by its’ dwarf friend. _ But it isn’t about two dwarves, is it? Chanyeol looks for other sketches of it some that he drew in the past four lunar cycles and now he is sure.

 

He discovered another star.  _ A tiny one. _ He couldn’t believe his own two eyes; he’s so happy, he can barely contain his joy he wants to jump, to scream but instead he takes several looks at the new petite star he just discovered. It is really tiny, so small but it’s there.  _ It really is there. _ The brunet smiles widely, falling back into the worn grass between the mess of cushions, eyes never leaving his new discovery.

 

_ I need to tell Yixing about this!  _ He rises, hastily taking his stuff but then he remembers that he needs to do something important before leaving. Sitting back down, quill in hand, Chanyeol sketches and writes several notes about the new star. When he is done, he stands up with his belongings. He takes another look at  _ his _ star.

 

“Hi little star, you must be new. But I just wanted you to know, that you’re the prettiest star I’ve even seen!” He chuckles, still in awe at the beauty of the scenery.

 

Chanyeol leaves quickly, breaking out into a run back to his house under the light of the twinkling star. He cannot wait for the following day. It promises to be exciting.

  
  
  


“Chanyeol?” Yixing says with surprise. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon, not that I’m complaining.”

 

The latter is sweating, and out of breath. Maybe running to the observatory wasn’t a good idea. He’s clutching his notebook, eyes wide.

 

“Yixing!”

 

The older raises a brow, looking at him with confusion. “Chanyeol? Something’s wrong?”

 

Chanyeol grins at this, handing him his notebook. “Nothing is wrong! Not at all, please take a look at this. I think I just made a discovery. A major one!”

 

At this the other astronomers in the observatory  look at him, his words attracting the curious stares. Yixing sighs, gripping his arm. “Let’s take a look where there are less ears and eyes.”

 

He drags him outside, in the garden of the observatory where there usually isn’t anyone. They stand not far away from each other as Yixing looks at his notebook, flipping the pages. His lips are curved in a smile the whole time he’s looking at it.

 

“You were really dedicated while doing this Chanyeol I can tell this, this is good work. And I’m not saying this because I have a soft spot for you.” He compliments him.

 

The younger smiles. “Yes, but the more exciting is at the end of it! Take a look quick!”

 

Yixing chuckles at him impatience. Moving on to the end, he frowns. Chanyeol is waiting, eager to hear what he has to say.

 

“Ch-Chanyeol? What is this?” He asks, looking at him with shock.

 

Chanyeol grin is so wide, it’s almost hurt. “A new star!”

 

Yixing finally realizes it, he looks at him completely astonished. “Chanyeol! This is fantastic. I-I- let us take a look at this for the rest of the day so I can show it to the others. Is it okay if I keep your notebook?”

 

Chanyeol nods, not thinking twice. “Of course! Of course!”

 

“Good! I need to go now!” Yixing exclaims before running inside.

 

He just can’t wait for it, he’s so excited. After this, he walks home with a big smile on his face. He’s impatient to observe the new discovery, his new little star.

 

When the night is coming, he goes to the cliff. He sits there, with a smile. Star gazing. By the end of the day, when the moon is up in the sky, and a variety of little lights up decorating it, he finally sees it again. Up there, shining prettily.

 

“Hi little star. Do you know that you’re really pretty, right? You’re the prettiest I’ve even seen, so amazing. Just, seeing you up there makes me so happy. Look at you, you’re so tiny but shining so bright already? Beautiful it’s what you are. Only shine for me.”

 

Just there, it seems like the star is shining even more. Brighter, stronger the more he’s talking though he’s oblivious to it.

 

“Please always stay this beautiful. I wish you stay by my side.”

 

Twinkling, it keeps twinkling. Chanyeol chuckles.

 

“You’re so cute.”

  
  
  
  


The following day, Chanyeol is surprised to see Yixing in his home. Sitting at the table, his notebook in his hands, dishes are placed all over the table. As Chanyeol makes his way to him, Yixing turns to him with a smile. “Finally, you’re awake.”

 

The younger sits in front of him, fidgeting. “Any good news?”

 

Yixing grins. “More than one. So first, yesterday we looked at your notes and your research in general. Then the new star. Your research are really great Chanyeol, the others were amazed about it. Second, we studied the new star you talked about and waited all night to see it and… guess you’re right.” He laughs like he couldn’t believe what he is saying himself.

 

“We really talked long about this, I wanted you to know as early as possible. Your research are worth you to be an official member in the observatory. Moreover, it seems like you discovered a new star. So Chanyeol, I have the pleasure to announce to you that you’re now officially an astronomer working in the most famous observatory of Sidus. Congratulations.”

 

Chanyeol smiles from ear to ear.  _ Finally! I made it! _

 

Yixing hugs him tight knowing how important it is to him. Then he stands up, walking to the door. Before leaving, he smiles. “See you tomorrow.”

 

Chanyeol is overwhelmed with happiness - he has to say it to his mom, therefore he goes there, running. She congratulates him; she even seems more happy than him and that makes him laugh. Next, he visits Jongdae who’s as enthusiastic as him. To celebrate his new post, they go drink with their friends.

 

When he leaves the pub, he’s still smiling even though he’s a bit tired, but not tired enough to not visit his new favorite little star. So just like that, he finds himself sitting on his usual spot.

 

“Hello, how you doing today? Still shining prettily I see. Want to know something? Sirius is the brightest star, right? He used to be my favorite star, but now it’s you.”

 

He sighs, grinning. He lays back still staring at the star, his eyes slowly closing as sleep takes over him.

 

In the sky, a tiny star is shining so brightly it takes all the attention. What makes it special is the barely visible pink hue around it. It looks like a little pink dot in the sky. The star keeps on shining, so bright, slowly becoming brighter than Sirius itself. Twinkling and twinkling happily.

  
  
  
  


_ ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ _

  
  
  
  


In the morning, Chanyeol wakes up in a bright mood. He’s happy. He’s still laying on his back, he hears the birds chirping and the calming sound of the breeze.

 

It is a good day.

 

He stands up, stretching his back. He really loves sleeping here on the cliff but it’s not the most comfortable place. He walks home peacefully, takes a bath but not for long then he heads to the observatory as he is now an-

 

“Astronomer…”

 

A smiles stretches his lips, it still feels a little bit foreign on his tongue but he’ll eventually get used to it.

 

When he gets there, people come greet him and congratulate him for finally becoming a part of the crew. They also compliment him for his “genius” research and moreover, finding a newly born star.

 

“Out of the way people!” Yixing says as he tries coming to him. “I have to talk to our new companion.”

 

The other complain but eventually obey as they don’t really have any other choices. Chanyeol follows Yixing outside to the park of the observatory. He chuckles. He already knows he’s going to spend a lot of time here.

 

They sit on a bench.

 

“I’m happy you finally got to realize your dream Chanyeol. How does it feel?” He says as he turns his head to look at the younger.

 

Chanyeol is staring forward with a grin, eyes full of stars. “It’s really… special? I feel contented. I wanted to be an astronomer for so long Yixing. I-I just can’t believe I’m one of you yet.”

 

The older laughs fondly. “You’ll have all the time to believe it. I wanted to talk about something with you.” He says with a smile.

 

Chanyeol turns to him listening carefully.

 

“You see, last night we were doing some research about the new star. Observing it and something very strange happened.”

 

The younger raises his eyebrows in confusion, starting to worry. “Is it serious?”

 

Seeing Chanyeol’s face made Yixing laughs, he shakes his hands to assure that they didn’t stumble upon  something  _ important _ . “No! No, don’t worry this much. We just observed that a quite… peculiar phenomena if I must say happened.” Chanyeol keeps mum say, absolutely attentive to what Yixing is telling him. Sure that he has all his attention, having the younger listening carefully to hilm, therefore he continues with a smile. “We were observing it, and it suddenly-“ he chuckles, still not believing what he is about to say. “It suddenly got pink.”

 

He frowns, immediately frowning as he hears the statement. Jaw hanging with a confused expression, he looks at the older like he grew two heads. Clear disbelief in his tone, he tilts his head. “What?”

 

Yixing points at the sky with his finger, making numerous gestures with his hands as he tries to explain what he is saying. “A pink halo appeared around the star, for a  _ brief  _ moment. Then it disappeared…” He puts a halt to his explantation, using the time to gather some memories, recalling the strange occurrence. “We thought we were dreaming at first but then, it started getting brighter and brighter, and it’s quite hard to ignore this fact. I know we said Sirius is the brightest star out there but at this time we’re not so sure. That’s why we have to take a look at it tonight, would you want to stay with us here tonight?”

 

Chanyeol has been listening conscientiously to what the older explained to him and for sure, it’s quite strange.  Plus he knows what he’s talking about, he has been observing this one star for so much time since he discovered it. He never saw it happen, therefore there is no reason for him to decline what Yixing offered. He is completely willing to help. Eyes going wide with excitation. “Of course I will!”

 

“Great!” the older exclaims as he slaps his thighs in emphasis. Chanyeol raises his eyebrows when Yixing suddenly gasps as if he remembered something really important he had on his mind. “By the way Chanyeol…” He starts. “Did you think of a name?”

 

“What do you mean a… name?” Chanyeol is not quite following what the older means by that.

 

Seeing the other bewildered face, Yixing chuckles, clearly finding the situation amusing. With a gentle smile, he starts again. “You didn’t name the star.”

 

“Oh.” He scratches his neck sheepishly, stretching his lips in a thin line. This, he completely forgot about it. “I didn’t think of a name  _ yet _ .” 

 

Yixing laughs as he stands up. “Well start to think about it. And don’t forget the meteor shower is in... four days. Now let’s get to work quick! Quick!”

 

Following Yixing’s words, Chanyeol stands up walking after the older who’s already getting the observatory. It has been such a long journey until he made it here but definitely worth it. He can finally say it, today will be his first day being an astronomer.

 

Not to say his first day has been exhausting, as the days went off Chanyeol learned that it is not all stars but quite difficult. He’s been so busy in the observatory it’s just feel like back then when he was doing his own research except now he’s not alone. He has been given numerous tasks such preparations for the shower meteor and the festival of celestial bodies. Certainly without forgetting to check on his favorite little star although to him it isn’t really what he would call a “task”.

Something else also changed. Now all the nation knows about the discovery, when he walks to work people come greet him. It’s so unfamiliar to him, it makes him quite awkward having all this kind of attention on him all of sudden. But he’s still happy and grateful that the citizens are acknowledge him. Even though sometimes it can be a bit too overwhelming.

 

When Chanyeol remembered that the meteor shower isn’t so far away now he asked Yixing if he could watch it on his favorite spot,  _ the cliff _ . He knows it’s quite odd, as most of the astronomers will be at the observatory to watch it but he thinks, the cliff is the perfect spot for him. Of course the older has been a bit surprised at the demand but he accepted nonetheless. Now they just have to finish the preparations for the festival before the visit of the imperial guard. The astronomers have an important role in the festival, the history of the light nation is based of the stars and celestial bodies. This is why they have to work on anything which is related to stars, in which they present their research, the discoveries they made so far and the most awaited part to civilians is when they tell stories about the stars, legends of the light nation.  Each year, the emperor is there to attend the presentation as it is really important.

 

They are busy working on some books when they hear the sound of horses near the entrance. Not long after a middle-aged looking man with fancy clothes accompanied by soldiers by his side walks in, his pace is slow and his eyes are everywhere, scrutinizing the surroundings.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know what a man like him is doing here, that is until he notices the imperial seal on his hat and the front of his robes. There is no doubt that he must be someone important, from the imperial court. Yixing appears out of nowhere as the man walks around, touching his beard while he lurking the surroundings like he is searching for something that is going wrong. Going on, passing past the astronomers not giving them a look until Yixing displays a friendly smile, walking to the latter, bowing respectfully as a greeting. “General Lee.”

 

The older man looks at him from head to toe, nodding without a word. “Astronomer Yixing.” He looks around, his gaze meeting Chanyeol’s who freezes at the instant, not knowing what to do. The older strokes his beard as he raises an eyebrow curiously, staring . “Who’s this?”

 

Yixing follows his eyes and his gaze falls on Chanyeol, he smiles as he pushes the younger forward. “Here is the young man, who made a major discovery not long ago. Our most recent recruit his name is Park Chanyeol.”

 

The general nods, stroking his beard lazily as he looks at Chanyeol who is bowing to him. He doesn’t utter a word, says a few things to Yixing and walks back. Leaving as quickly as he arrived.

 

Chanyeol is still standing in the way awkwardly.

 

_ Well that was rude. _

 

Yixing comes to him, patting his back in comfort. “Don’t mind him, he’s always like that.  Acting a bit too high and mighty in my opinion.”

 

The younger straightens up, shaking his head in disbelief. “Well, he is a general after all.”

 

“General of culture and rituals, not that important.” Yixing scoffs, going back to work on some notes, giving some directives to other people.

 

Chanyeol follows him around, assisting him. “Though at this time of the year he is  _ important _ .” He stresses.

 

Yixing turns to him with, hands on his hips with his eyebrows raised. “Who cares about that? What are you doing here? Go back to work!”

  
  
  
  


The final day came more quickly than he thought. The preparations for the festival are over, Yixing kindly gave him and the other astronomers a day off for them to rest before the festival starting tomorrow but most certainly, for them to enjoy the meteor shower. Chanyeol still can’t believe he has the chance to observe such a thing, such a blessing phenomena. So rare that is almost considered sacred to witness it, he’ll have to thank the goddess of light for sure.

Today has been a peaceful day so far, he went to visit his mum in the morning. On the way he ran into Jongdae, they took a moment to talk. The latter offered him to watch the shower meteor with him and other friends at the Observatory park as most of the people will reunite there. Though he said the same thing he said at Yixing, that he prefers his secret spot. Jongdae snorted, saying that he knew Chanyeol would say that. Although he let him off with that, he threatened with a laughing tone that he has to spend some quality time with him at least during the week of festival, just like when they were kids.

 

So here he is, taking his personal sketchbook in hand as he goes down the stairs of his house at nightfall. Following the usual path he knows by heart, in a moment he already get to the cliff.

 

“Woah.”

 

He can’t help but feel amazed as he comes out of the bushes, walking down the grass and observing the beauty of the sky. Chanyeol can tell it’s a significant day, he spent days and days observing the sky and he never saw such a beautiful tinte. He sets down, finding a comfortable position then looks a the sky. Beautiful hues of pink orange and yellow decorating it, the colours blending perfectly with the dark blue taking over the landscape as the night falls.

 

The time passes, and Chanyeol almost falls asleep as nothing happen. But he quickly opens his eyes when he saw it. The first shooting star. Falling down the sky so quickly he almost missed it. He gasps, surprised when in a blink of an eye it’s raining shooting stars, white shining spots falling down the sky. It’s so pretty, so wonderful that he completely forgets about his sketchbook, he’s just living the moment. For some reason his heart is beating so fast, feeling so emotional over the dazzling spectacle he has in front of him. He has stars all over his eyes, can’t take off his eyes from it as if he has been hypnotized.

Though something so astonishing happens that he has to get up. In the sky, a trail of something looking like white shining dust appears. Like it’s drawing itself in the sky though just like the other it falls down, fast. Chanyeol dangerously walks closer to the end of the cliff, eyes wide open as he sees something bright, something looking like a ball shining so bright and falling down the sky so fast that he thinks, he maybe should steps back because the thing seems to be heading right to him. He steps back but stops in his tracks, when he sees more clearly what is shining. Freaking out because there is really  _ someone falling down the sky.  _ Chanyeol wants to scream because he doesn’t know what to do at the moment, he has mixed feelings about the situation. First, getting out of here because what he is seeing is absolutely insane and can’t be true, but the other part of him knows what he’s seeing is real and he wants to help this person who seems to be in immediate danger. Yet he doesn’t have much time to think about it, the thing is so close he does it. Flash of light in front of him so bright he has to close his eyes to not be blinded, which makes the situation a whole lot difficult to him because how is he supposed to catch someone without seeing anything? Nonetheless seems like he doesn’t have to worry about that as he lets out a grunt when he feels someone falling into his arms in the speed of the light, arms closing around his neck like grabbing on him. The heat of the body surprises him first but then the force of the impact knocks him down on the grass, falling back down out of breath. He is laying on the ground, hands on the back of the stranger to secure him. Black spots are taking over his vision as he slowly loses consciousness. The last things he feels is the softness of the silver hair laying on the skin of his torso.

 

When wakes up, the sun is high in the sky. No sight of clouds, just a perfect weather. Warm enough with the fresh breeze caressing his face. Hearing the birds singing, makes him smile until he hears weird noises.  _ Puppy noises?  _ Seems like it to him. His eyes go wide, when it catches up to him. The unusual weight on his body, someone is laying down on him. Chanyeol slowly looks down, the first thing he sees are eyelashes. Closed eyes, silver hair falling beautifully on his forehead, parted pink pouty lips like rose petals letting out soft whimpers. His eyes lurks down and this boy is  _ naked _ .

 

Chanyeol screams, straightening up which makes the other falls down. He stands up looking at the silver haired boy who is seemingly pouting, sitting on his backside while he is rubbing his eyes, eyelids blinking slowly as he wakes up. “Why did scream so loud for?” He asks with a soft voice.

 

The apprentice is speechless, at a loss of words and actions. What he should do now?  He sighs, this is beyond himself. He stares at the boy who is staring back at him, noticing that he is slightly shivering Chanyeol takes his jacket off, walking to him and putting on his shoulders, the material covering him entirely because Chanyeol is far much taller than the other. The silver haired stares at him with his puppy eyes, looking at all the movements he is making. Curiously, with literally stars in his eyes. Chanyeol doesn’t know why he is looking at him with so much intensity, he can’t even stops himself from staring back. Looking at the pretty boy’s face, he has puppy-like eyes but something so peculiar about them, his pupils are so deep as if the sky with a thousands of stars are reflecting into them. He never saw that before, it really is mesmerizing. His hair color is odd, silver, gleaming when the light reflects into it. Other than that, he looks quite normal. Apart from having such perfect milky skin, and ethereal beauty…

Chanyeol coughs awkwardly when he notices that he has been staring at the boy for far too much time, the other has rosy cheeks but he is still staring at him like he actually knows him. The taller breaks their gazes, focusing on clothing the buttons of the jacket he put on him. “Hum… Can you stand up?”

 

When the boy hears his voice, he lets out a gasp. Quickly getting on his feet but stumbling as soon as he stands up, Chanyeol catches him at the right time so he doesn’t fall back down. “I…” He thinks,  _ what to do now?  _ “I will just get you in my house and we’ll figure out what to do I guess.”

 

The boy smiles at him. “All right.”

 

The astronomer bites back a laugh when he notices that his jacket looks like a dress on the boy, he starts walking away, sneaking in the bushes. As he goes down the path he hears light footsteps behind him following him closely, as he continues unconsciously going faster by habit he hears a squeak. He immediately turns around, and all he sees is the smaller butt on the ground.

 

“Hum… Are you alright?” Chanyeol asks, giving out his hands for him to take. The boy gets up with his help, brushing out his jacket and then smiling to him. “I slipped.”

 

The apprentice nods slowly as he starts walking again. “Be careful next time.”

 

“Yes, sorry.”

 

Chanyeol makes sure to go a little bit slower, makes sure he hears the boy’s steps behind him so he’ll not lose him on the way. Though, his heart jumps in his ribcage when he hears another squeak, high pitched shriek. He looks back and sees the silver haired boy on the ground  _ again _ , making a face. He almost scoffs but pauses when he sees the other making a face. He sighs.  _ I never thought someone could be so clumsy.  _ He feels a little bit concerned for the boy, he squats down in front him and removes a leaf from his hair. “Did you hurt yourself?”

 

The boy shakes his head. “No, I’m sorry.”

 

The astronomer laughs it off, shaking his head. “”Don’t worry, I’m more worried about you though. You keep falling on the ground. We don’t want you to injure yourself, do we?” He stands up, not noticing the obvious blush on the boy’s cheeks. He helps the latter, lifting him up on his two feet quite easily. The boy waits for Chanyeol as he sees him standing still, thinking deeply. His eyes widen when he sees the other giving out his hand to him again, he raises his head to look at him in the eyes. Tilting his head in confusion.

 

Chanyeol chuckles, his cheeks taking a rosy tint too. “Just hold my hand, so you don’t fall again okay?”

 

The boy nods quickly, “Okay.” He puts his hand on Chanyeol’s much bigger hand. The astronomer close his hand on the delicate hand, resuming their walk to his house this time without the other falling over his feet. He noticed the boy’s odd accent, he might not be from here perhaps coming from far away.

 

The silver haired boy has a small smile stretching his lips the whole way. He eyes go wide when he sees the small wooden architecture, climbing up the stairs of the porch house. Chanyeol slides the door open, leaving his shoes in the entrance and walks inside the house never letting go of the boy’s hand until they approach the table in the living room. He looks at the boy from head to toe, his silver hair still have some leafs in it, his fair skin is kind of dirty because of the mood when he fell over several times. He definitely needs a bath, Chanyeol would usually go for the public baths but he’s not sure about bringing the boy there at the moment. So he will just take his own bathtub to clean him, going to the bathroom grunting as he drags the wooden tub across the room to the tap water, he turns on the mechanism to boil the water first. It will take a while though... 

 

He comes back in the living room, smiling slightly when he sees the boy has been patiently waiting for him to come back even though the excitement and curiousness could clearly be seen in his eyes. Chanyeol couldn’t pinpoint why exactly, it’s like he never saw anything here. Like he is discovering a lot of things ,just by looking around the house. The boy smiles when he notices that he is back. Chanyeol walks to the table, sitting on the cushion and inviting the boy to do the same. The latter is sitting quietly, waiting for him to talk first. He can’t help but find his odd behavior kind of cute.

 

Coughing, he wets his lips as he takes a look at the boy in front of him. And yes,  _ this is real.  _ “So.” He starts gently. “What is your name?”  _ Why didn’t he ask this question first? What a dumbass. _

 

However he starts to regret whatever he said because the happy glint in the boy’s eyes wavered, immediately noticing the change of demeanor. He bites his tongue, not knowing if talking is a good idea but he goes for it anyway. “Did I say something wrong? If I ever offended you I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention at all I promise.”

 

Though it didn’t work, because the other is still looking down. The boy shakes his head with a sad face. “No.” He says with a soft voice and Chanyeol is quite surprised. He never noticed how soft his voice sounds, it’s like music to his ears. “You call me little star.”

 

Chanyeol nods, then freezes as he slowly processes what the other said.

 

_ I, call you… little star? _

 

He’s not really following what the other is saying, he’s completely lost. “What do you mean... I? Call you this?” He almost wants to swallow back what he said when he sees the other getting actually offended. 

 

“Yes!” The boy wails. “You call me little star! Everynight-”

 

_ Everynight?! _ Chanyeol screeches internally, his eyes getting wide. “Excuse me- but do I know  _ you _ ?”

 

The silver haired boy closes his mouth, stopping what he was about to say. And Chanyeol regrets it, genuinely feeling like the worst person ever like he just kicked a puppy. As he sees the boy’s crestfallen look. Oh man, he really is an idiot, first meeting with a person and he makes them cry. Great really, great.

 

“Forget what I said, okay? I’m sorry. So what should I call you? Because I don’t think calling you little star around here is a great idea. ”

 

The boy nods, a smile coming back to his lips and for some reason, Chanyeol feels better to see him with a smile on his face. “I wouldn’t mind you calling me this though…” He giggles softly, the astronomer can’t help but chuckes too. “But I guess you’re right. You can call me Baekhyun.”

 

A smile stretches Chanyeol’s lips,  _ Baekhyun it is.  _ “Well Baekhyun, nice to meet you my name is Chanyeol.”

 

The latter giggles, putting a hand in front his mouth as he laughs. “Likewise, nice to finally meet you in person... Chanyeol?” The boy lets the foreign name rolls in his tongue, feeling a sense of satisfaction.

 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol calls him to get his attention. “I boiled some water for you, so you can clean yourself up.” He stands up, gesturing with his head to the boy to follow him. So Baekhyun stands, following Chanyeol around the house to what seems to be a bathroom. He sees the taller bending down, turning the tap water to let the warm water fill the tub.

 

Chanyeol is still bending over the tub, measuring the temperature of the water with his hand. When the tub is filled with water, he raises his head looking over at Baekhyun. “It’s ready you can hope in…” he trails off, speechless when he sees the silver haired boy undoing the buttons of his jacket letting it slide down his body. Rendering him naked in front him, something that he doesn’t seem to mind. As he walks naked to the tub,  _ to him,  _ putting a leg over the tub then the other as he sits in the tub, the water almost reaching his shoulders. He moans at the feeling, his sore muscles suddenly feeling much better. He leans his head back, staring at Chanyeol with doe eyes. “Help me?”

 

The astronomer feels like he can’t refuse, not like he wants to either. He grabs a wet clothes and little bucket, then he sits on a stool behind Baekhyun. While the boy is sitting in the water, he takes the bucket to fill it with water then gently pours it over the boy’s hair. Takes the wet cloth and starts cleaning up the dirt from the milky skin. Chanyeol can’t help but notice how fair Baekhyun’s skin is as he rubs the wet cloth over his him. No blemishes, no scars. Really nothing. He really has alabaster skin. “You really have nice skin.” He mutters.

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun is sitting with his knees raised up, arms around them to support his head. He quietly enjoys the feeling of Chanyeol taking care of him. Turning his head, when the other hands him…

 

“Soap, take it rub it some over your skin.”

 

He does what Chanyeol tells him to do, taking the soap form his hands. Wetting it a bit and rubbing it on him, he hums when he smells a wonderful perfume. “What is this smell?” He asks curiously, as he smells his hands.

 

Chanyeol chuckles at the cute reaction. “Strawberry, the soap is strawberry scented. My mom gave me some the other day, gifts from the neighbor. He made them and sell them but for some reason he likes to gift soaps to my mother.”

 

Baekhyun hums as the other rinses the soap off him, then feels hands on his scalp. Bucket of water pouring over his head, then hands rubbing over his head, stroking his hair. He hums in contentment, letting Chanyeol whatever he wants to do. He whines when the latter pokes his cheek. “Bath is over, you’re all clean now.”

 

For the second time, Chanyeol is speechless when Baekhyun stands up from the water in front of him, drops of water running down his body. Chanyeol closes his eyes, he sighs. “You really need to stop that.”

 

Baekhyun tilts his head on the side, confused. “Stop what?”

 

The apprentice clicks his tongue. “Getting naked in front of me.”

 

He pouts. “Why, you don’t like it? Am I ugly?”

 

Chanyeol gasps, opening his eyes then closing them again at the sight of Baekhyun’s glistening skin. “No it’s not that- it’s just indecent.”

 

“Indecent?”

 

“Yes. You can’t stay naked in front of people like that, okay?” He explains he presses Baekhyun back down in the water, pushing on his shoulders to make him sit down again. “Stay here while I grab some clothes for you.”

 

Baekhyun nods as Chanyeol leaves, coming back a few minutes later with a towel and clothes. The astronomer puts the clothes on the stool then turns to the other. “Here is the towel-“ he stops mid sentence when Baekhyun stands up one more time, showing him his naked body. Seemingly realizing what he did again, the silver haired boy smiles sheepishly.

 

“Oops.”

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol is waiting behind the door, he let Baekhyun dresses alone but he doesn’t why but he feels like he knows the latter isn’t doing a good job. ‘Finished!’ He hears from the other side, which makes him chuckle. He slides the door open, being welcomed by the sight of Baekhyun having the robes he lended him, hanging open and the waistband around his neck like some kind of scarf. He erupts his laughter almost scaring off the latter, who doesn’t understand what’s so amusing. So he pouts instead when he understands that Chanyeol is mocking him.

 

_ Really cute. _

  
  


“It’s not how you’re supposed to do it Baekhyun. Here,” he starts as he takes the waistband off his neck. “You take the side of the robes, one over one another and then the waistband around your waist and you tie. Finished.”

  
  


Understanding the fit of laughter, Baekhyun’s cheeks take a pretty pink color. Nodding as Chanyeol’s explains him how it is.

 

“Chanyeol- oh my. Am I interrupting something?”

 

Baekhyun’s surprised eyes looks over Chanyeol’s shoulders, seeing a guy looking at them like they’re doing something wrong.

 

Chanyeol could swear, Jongdae is always appearing in the wrong moments. He really needs to make him learn how to knock.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Jongdae scoffs. “It isn’t like the festival already started.”

 

_ Oh damn it, _ he knew he was forgetting something.

 

As they go to the festival, Baekhyun is walking between the two of them. Jongdae is glancing curiously at the latter and Chanyeol can tell that it’s scaring him off just from the fact that Baekhyun is clinging onto his arm and completely avoiding every eye contact with his friend. This isn’t the only thing, he can feel Jongdae’s questioning gaze on him. But he can’t say anything now he doesn’t want Baekhyun crying on him so he’ll wait before telling him anything. The festival of the celestial body takes place for a week, the first six days are on the day time and the final day, nighttime. So here they are, the entrance of the festival can be seen from far away. The citizens are wearing convenient clothes, nothing too fancy because the seventh day is the day to dress fancy as the emperor will be present during the night time, when the astronomer will do their presentation. Chanyeol is a bit nervous but for now, let’s just enjoy the festival. He can feel the hold on his arm loosen, Baekhyun hopping forward getting a few steps ahead in front them as he beams in amazement, excitedly clapping in his hands as he sees the arch in front of them, painted as the sky with stars encrusted in it, Chanyeol is impressed too, it is beautifully done. He almost scoffs when Jongdae takes the occasion to slip next to him, frowning. “Who’s this?”

 

Good question, Chanyeol wonders too. All he knows is that this boy is called Baekhyun and that he is very clumsy but other than that he has no idea. “Baekhyun.”

 

Jongdae raises his eyebrows as if Chanyeol is making fun of him. “Alright, good start. This boy, with silver hair, is Baekhyun. But since when do you know him?”

 

_ If only you knew. _

 

This question makes sense but he isn’t sure if his friend will believe him. No big deal. “He fell from the sky.” He says indifferently, laughing while  jogging to catch up with Baekhyun when he hears Jongdae’s wails of indignation.

 

“Very funny Chanyeol!”

 

_ Indeed. _

 

He shakes his head with a smile lingering on his lips, Baekhyun looks at him curiously, tilting his head in confusion. “Are you making fun of me again Chanyeol?”

 

The astronomer looks at the silver hair funnily, “Why would I?”

 

The other shrugs, sucking some lollipop in his mouth and Chanyeol frowns. “Where did you get this?” Suddenly feeling sweat running down his forehead because did he steal it? Taking it from one of the stands because it’s pretty?

 

Baekhyun smiles brightly, showing it to Chanyeol. “A lady gave it to me.”

 

“Why?”

 

The silver boy shrugs one more time. “She said I’m pretty.”

 

_ She’s not wrong but still- _

 

Jongdae interrupts him from what he was about to say, pushing him to the side and taking his place next to Baekhyun. He sneaks an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t listen to him he’s boring, my name is Jongdae.” He looks at the other waiting for an answer, the latter turns to him all smiley.

 

“Nice meeting you, I’m Chanyeol’s little star.”

 

A smug smile takes over Jongdae’s smile, biting back a laugh because  _ woah  _ he didn’t know Chanyeol had a lover, and already at this step woah. He knew Chanyeol wasn’t telling him everything about this boy. He looks at the other who seems confused by what he is eating.

 

“This my friend is, a lollipop. Glitter lollipop a specialty from here.”

 

Baekhyun beams, finally seeing the glitters on the candy. “Oh! So the sparkly thing is… what again?”

 

Jongdae smiles to him. “Glitters!”

 

The both of them laugh when Baekhyun sticks his tongue out, his tongue full of glitters. While Chanyeol is one the side, looking at them, giving the stinky eye to Jongdae. He never knows how his friend does to make people warm up to him in such little time. But whatever, he’s decided to show more to Baekhyun. He runs to them, taking Baekhyun’s hand and running forward away from Jongdae. He can hear Baekhyun’s cute gasp as he takes his hand, struggling to keep up with his with his much smaller legs. They finally stops at a stand, out of breath.

 

“Chanyeol!” They hear.

 

The both of them turns around, facing two boys looking around Chanyeol’s age, quite tall too. A blond, and brown haired boy with sun kissed skin. The latter walks to them, as Baekhyun and Chanyeol comes closer, he takes a hold of the silver boy’s hand. Kissing it delicately. “My name is Jongin, what could be the name of a beautiful flower like you?”

 

Chanyeol can’t help but feel annoyed at his friend’s attitude, rolling his eyes at his manners. Baekhyun just looks confused, he stares at the boy, who has a nice smile named Jongin. “I’m not a flower though.”

 

The blond immediately laughs, clapping in his hands. Jongin on the other hand, chuckles amused by the answer. He never got that before. “Cute.” He mutters.

 

The other boy wipes a tear of joy, smiling friendly at the silver boy. “I already like you, I’m Sehun by the way.”

 

Baekhyun nods, smiling at the both of them. “Nice to meet you.” He bows. “You can call me Baekhyun.”

 

“Woah!” Sehun exclaims with a hand on his heart while Jongin chuckles, smiling as he shakes his head. “Healing smile.” They both say.

 

The silver hair giggles with rosy cheeks.

 

“ _ There  _ you are!” Someone shouts.

 

The four of them turns to the source of the sound, seeing Jongdae out of breath his hands resting on his knees. “Next time before running, just tell you want to spend some time with your little star.”

 

Jongin and Sehun laughs when they hear the nickname. Chanyeol just wants to end Jongdae now but he doesn’t do it, too busy looking at Baekhyun who is smiling brightly seemingly happy to be called this way.

 

“Anyway.” Sehun says, as he takes hold of two skewers then handing it to them. “Here love birds have some meat, we call it Nebula meat because it’s an explosion of flavors.”

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Woah genius.”

 

“Let’s go eat some other great foods Baekhyun!” Jongdae takes hold of the silver boy, dragging him with him. Chanyeol follows them soon after, running after the two boys as he almost loses them in the crowd. He can hear from afar Jongin telling them to have fun.

 

The astronomer definitely thinks he lose them in the crowd until he sees a silver hair, he chuckles and walks to it, easily finding them. He sees Baekhyun’s hands full of foods, and Jongdae’s almost empty. He gets closer and he can Jongdae bargains a price. “What’s up?”

 

The silver boy can’t talk, his cheeks are full as he eats. He hears Jongdae clicks his tongue and he frowns. “A problem?”

 

His friend sighs. “This merchant here gave free foods to Baekhyun but I’m just asking for a discount but he doesn’t want to!”

 

Chanyeol turns to the merchant who gapes at him. Immediately hanging him foods with a smile. “Here, I can recognise an astronomer when I see one. It’s an honor.”

 

He thanks them taking the foods with a grin while Jongdae’s draw is dropping, the audacity of this merchant. Chanyeol can’t help but laugh it off. “Thank you, I would like on for my friend here if it’s possible?”

 

The merchant nods as he grins not giving a look at Jongdae at least one time. Chanyeol takes it, handing it to Jongdae as they walk away but the latter turns his head away. “No thank you, I don’t take foods made by rude people.”

 

Chanyeol shrugs, turning to Baekhyun to give it to him instead. It has the smaller keening, taking the food with delight as if he doesn’t have enough already.

 

They sit on a bench, Chanyeol and Jongdae already finished eating. They’re just waiting for Baekhyun, the merchants gave him so much foods. It makes the astronomer wonder, being pretty really is an advantage. Though, he doubts the other could have handled Baekhyun’s puppy eyes anyway. When the silver boy finishes it all, Chanyeol stands up, stretching his back. “Let’s do some activities?”

 

Jongdae claps his hands. “I know where we can go!”

 

They end up following him around, stopping at numerous stands. Chanyeol watches with a smile Jongdae and Baekhyun playing games, Baekhyun’s laughter sounding so beautifully sometimes it attracts some people around who stop to look at them even laughing with them sometimes. The astronomer can tell, Baekhyun is such joy magnet. Just with his presence he makes people happy around him, being so bubbly and innocently happy, and he’s pleasing to see. Such a beautiful being wandering around, giving joy to people just with his smile. It’s kind of magical.

 

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol!”

 

He pops out of his own bubble, Baekhyun is shaking his arm. So he looks at him, raising an eyebrow in question.

 

“Can we go there please?” He points to a stand displaying flowers.

 

Chanyeol nods walking there hand in hand with the silver boy, looking around and not seeing where Jongdae is. “Where is Jongdae?”

 

Baekhyun looks up at him with a pout. “He told you he was going a while ago because it’s getting late, even that we had fun and we’re seeing him tomorrow. Didn’t you listen to him?”

 

_ Not really indeed. _

 

“I was in my own world sorry. Let’s go to the stand you wanted to see.”

 

Baekhyun nods, holding his hand tighter and it’s just then Chanyeol notices he actually took his hand. The smaller is holding his hair, his head resting against is arm as they walk and it’s just feel so…  intimate for some reason. His heart is beating so fast he wonders if he didn’t catch some disease while eating all those foods.

 

They stop in front the stand, an old lady looks at them with a gentle smile as she sees Baekhyun gaping at the flowers displayed on the table.

 

She laughs, endeared by the sight of the two young boys. Focusing on the smaller boy, who is staring at a particular flower. The flower of the stars, said to never wither when touched by the starchild, a never withered flower. Unfortunately this flower is just like the others, as the time passes wilt and loses its beauty. But there is nothing wrong with trying, right?

 

“Here, my child the flower you’re looking at is the flower of the stars. A rare flower which takes a lot of time to grow but only blooms one time.”

 

Baekhyun nods, listening attentively to the lady while Chanyeol who’s just looking at the silver boy who’s looking amazed from a simple story. He doesn’t even know Baekhyun for that much time but he feels like he’s already fond of him. He turns to the lady. “How much is it?”

 

The elder laughs like she heard something funny. “Oh young man.” She says with a smile. “More than you can ever afford, it is usually an imperial flower as only people from the imperial court can pay the price for it unless you have five gold coins if I lower the cost.”

 

Well, his saving will have to go.  _ Bye new telescope. _

 

“ _ But _ .” She presses. “I want to offer them to you, I feel that you have something special in you. And it’s not everyday that I’m blessed with the sight of a beauty like you.” She laughs, taking the flower with careful hands and giving it to Baekhyun who thanks her with his bubbly smile. Chanyeol is amazed by the silver boy’s power to make people fall under his charm, he thanks the elderly woman deeply, bowing multiple times. He turns to Baekhyun and snorts when he sees Baekhyun didn’t put the flower on his ear like people would do but instead he put it on his hair, like a sprout. As if the flower grew from his head, he is about to touch it but he decides against, that’s kind of cute. And unique like Baekhyun.

 

Glancing at the sky, the night is about to fall and the citizens are slowly leaving the festival. “Baekhyun.” He calls him as the latter who is bending in front of pound looking at the fishes swimming in the water.

 

“Yes?” He turns, at him looking at him innocently.

 

“Let’s go it’s getting late.”

 

The silver boy nods, running to him and taking his hand again. Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, definitely getting used to it by now. They slowly walks home, getting inside. He wants to ask question to Baekhyun, he still has to know where he is coming from but when he sees the latter yawning, he just thinks he’ll just ask tomorrow. He gets Baekhyun inside his room, handing him a different set of clothes. “Here change into this and-”

 

Baekhyun unties his waistband, lets the robes slipping from his body and this time, Chanyeol has no time to close his eyes. Looking at Baekhyun’s body who is just staring back at him curiously, completely forgetting what he said to him this morning. “Baekhyun… what did I say?”

 

The silver boy seems confused, he pouts when he notices Chanyeol’s reprobation look. “I forgot.”

  
  


He sighs, taking the new robes he lent to Baekhyun and putting it on for him. Taking a hold of chin to make eye contact, almost getting lost in the deep of his eyes. “Don’t get naked in front of strangers.”

 

Baekhyun huffs. “You’re not a stranger though.”

 

Chanyeol sighs,  _ this again. _ “Don’t do it anyway.”

 

“Why?”

 

The astronomer shakes his head at the stubbornness. ‘“It can be dangerous, people could expect things from you like-”

 

“Making love?”

 

Chanyeol chokes on his own saliva, not sure about what he just heard coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth. “Where did you learn this?”

  
  


“Books.”

 

He stops holding his breath, exhaling in relief as he steps back. Himself changing clothes when he turns himself from Baekhyun, facing the bed. “Stop reading those books of yours.”

 

Baekhyun pouts, as he climbs on the bed and tucks himself under the cover. “But they’re interesting.”

 

The astronomer looks at the latter in disbelief when he installs himself in  _ his _ bed, without even asking. “Are you just going to climb on the bed like this?”

 

The silver boy nods, “Isn’t this on what you humans sleep on?”

 

Chanyeol exhales loudly, not picking up what the other said. “Nevermind, yes this is what we sleep on.” He says as he climbs on the bed, pushing the other as he takes his place of the bed.

 

The bed isn’t that large as Chanyeol is the only one to sleep on it therefore he never felt so compressed in his own bed. So he took quite some time to fall asleep while Baekhyun is already fast asleep. Eventually, he feels his eyes close, as sleep takes over him. Though a few hours after he stirs awake when something bright disturb his sleep. What he sees is leaving him speechless yet again, the first thing he sees is Baekhyun sleep near him, the robs are almost useless as the material doesn’t cover half of his body, definitely too large for him. His skin glowing while his hair is shining a white light. He can see his eyelashes shining in the dark of the room, skin glowing softly. As the shock washes off another emotion takes over, Baekhyun looks ethereal. Like a celestial being.  He is almost startled when he hears puppy noises, Baekhyun’s light tilting as he stirs awake then it stops when he doesn’t. Chanyeol unconsciously stares at him with amazement until he falls asleep as Baekhyun’s light slowly fades as the sun rises.

 

In the morning, they’re sitting around the table. Baekhyun is happily munching on the foods with his little flower on his head while Chanyeol is staring at him like he’s trying to figure out something from him. Baekhyun is oblivious, he just cares about the fruits on the table, having an obvious preference for the strawberries. “Today is the second day of the festival, each day they change the stands so there will be new things there.” Baekhyun yips happily. “But first, we’re going to visit my mom. I need to get you some fitting clothes.” The silver boy nods and continues eating, Chanyeol sighs a smile lingering on his lips.

 

It isn’t a long walk to his mother, the get there pretty quickly or maybe not that much. They had to stop several time to let Baekhyun visits the town. But it’s not that annoying to Chanyeol, the town is quite empty as most of the inhabitants went to the festival. Plus, he’s happy to let him discover where he grew up. When they walk in his mother’s house, he calls her. She walks to him, surprised to see him here but even more to see him accompanied. “Oh oh.” She laughs, glancing at Chanyeol when she gets closer to the pretty boy. “Who, is he?”

 

The astronomer doesn’t even have time to open his mouth that the other already talked for him. “I’m Chanyeol’s little star! Nice meeting you ma’am.”

  
  
  
  


As expected, his mom has clothes that fit Baekhyun. Clothes that he used to wear when he was younger.  What worries him is that she isn’t asking him more questions about Baekhyun, she just has a lingering grin as he literally empties his closet. Too busy talking with the silver boy who doesn’t seem to mind it at all, even laughing when she notices the flower on his head. When they get ready to leave the house, his mom takes him apart, she has a genuine smile on her face. “I’m happy you finally found someone Chanyeol. He’s a pure boy, don’t let him go.”

 

Chanyeol nods dumbly at his mother, he is at a loss of words. Why is everyone telling him the same thing? He leaves the house after kissing his mom’s forehead, walking back home so Baekhyun can change in the right clothes then heading to the festival. Jongdae, Sehun and Kai are waiting for them. Jongdae and Jongin throwing themselves on Baekhyun, walking ahead first with him. Sehun is just laughing next to Chanyeol, as they enter the festival. Seems like Baekhyun is already part of his circle of friends. They enjoy the day thoroughly, merchants giving out free foods to Baekhyun again. Laughing when they play some games, Jongin offering almost all his prizes to the silver who thanks him with a beautiful smile. Chanyeol can’t just stay there, his competitiveness takes the best part of him. He ends up participating to all the games, starting with a winning streak and giving out all his prizes to Baekhyun, clearly not minding Jongin calling him jealous. His winning streak stops when Baekhyun himself participates, winning so easily without so much effort while the rest of them were having a hard time. Jongdae erupts in laughter, the rest of them joining him in front of a oblivious Baekhyun.

At the end of the day, they’re sitting at the table. Chanyeol decided to ask the question he so wanted to ask.

 

“You said, you were Baekhyun but where are you coming from?”

 

Baekhyun looks at him curiously. “Don’t you remember how me met?”

 

“You were sleeping on me.”  _ Naked.  _ He thought.

 

The silver boys grunts which surprises Chanyeol. “No!” He huffs almost angrily. “I fell from the sky and you caught me.”

 

Chanyeol does remember but it can’t be, it just can’t be real. “Let’s be serious.”

 

Baekhyun keeps quiet at this, Chanyeol is seeing this crestfallen look again and he wants to hit himself. The silver boy looks so sad. “Why don’t you remember?”

 

The astronomer wants to say that he does remember but it’s just surreal. He is about to talk but he sees it again, just like last night. Baekhyun starts glowing in front him, wide awake. His milky skin glows through his clothes. The silver boy doesn’t seem to notice it, he starts rubbing his eyes, tears forming in his eyes. “Why don’t you believe me?”

 

Chanyeol stutters at the sight, glistening tears running down his cheeks. “You’re glowing Baekhyun-”

 

“Of course, I’m your little star!”

 

That shuts him up. Baekhyun’s skin which had a white hue is now slowly turning read as the silver boy is starting to look like an angry puppy. “I came all the way here, and you’re denying what you saw! Beomie was right I shouldn't have come here.” He starts to sob, his skin turning a blue hue and Chanyeol rushes to him, because he doesn’t like this. He hugs him, Baekhyun’s sobbing slowly stopping.

 

“I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean to make you sad, it’s not everyday I meet a starboy-”

 

“Starchild.” Baekhyun corrects.

 

“Yes, starchild. So will you forgive me?”

 

Baekhyun nods slowly, although he’s not crying anymore he’s still clutching at Chanyeol. The astronomer chuckles, lifting him up and carrying the sulking boy to their room. The silver boy lays down silently, turning his back to him. He’s still pouting but his skin glows white just like it should be and that’s the more important. He chuckles, thinking that Baekhyun’s light reflect his emotions. Maybe, Baekhyun really is a starchild.

 

The next morning, they go to the festival joining once again Jongdae and the others. The other immediately noticing something is wrong between. Chanyeol is glad he has great friends, that helped him making up to Baekhyun the whole day. Trying hard, buying him foods, winning at games and offering his prizes. The silver boy accepts them silently and laughs with others, it’s just when Chanyeol ends up soaking himself in a game where they have to fish some fishes that Baekhyun lets out a laugh, making Chanyeol’s heart bloom in joy, butterflies flying in his belly when Baekhyun bends down to wipe water from his face with the sleeve of his robes. The silver boy grins at him and he knows they’re good again.

 

At the end of day instead of going home right after the festival, Chanyeol makes them walk to the observatory. He needs to let Yixing knows about this. When they reach the observatory, Baekhyun beams at the impressive view.

 

As expected Yixing is there, working on some documents. He smiles when he notices Chanyeol and his eyes go wide when he sees a boy next him but his eyes seems to linger somewhere and when Chanyeol looks down, he realizes that he has been staring at their linked hands. There is no chance the apprentice can deny something like this, so he doesn’t. Immediately going straight to the point. Explaining him where he met Baekhyun, letting him see for himself Baekhyun glowing when the night falls. Yixing is just like him the first time, at a loss of words but he’s certainly faster to admit that what he sees is true. Asking numerous questions as Baekhyun that surprisingly the latter answers easily, even asking some questions back to Yixing. Chanyeol is serious, he never saw the elder looked so amazed. Seems like Baekhyun has the same effect on everyone. Yixing examines the silver boy, taking a strand of his hair, studying his skin. After he finishes, the elder takes time to talk with him about his thoughts on the matter. Baekhyun ends up falling asleep while of sitting on a chair, as the two astronomers discuss for a long moment. When it’s time to go, Yixing gives him a cloak that he put on Baekhyun who is still glowing.

 

“I’ll do more research about it Chanyeol, I’m sure I know, I’ve heard of it. Please, be careful.” He says with a warning tone.

 

Chanyeol nods, telling him to not worry as he carries Baekhyun back home on his back. Not noticing someone looking at them from afar then disappearing in the dark of the night.

 

The astronomer tucks Baekhyun into bed, laying next to him while he falls asleep, the glow slowly lulling him to sleep.

 

The rest of the days went by quickly, going to the festival with the others, having fun. Chanyeol taking care of Baekhyun, the night when they go home, helping him clean himself when he runs a bath. Refusing Baekhyun’s offer to join him in the tub, he won’t do it plus the tub is too small for the both of them anyway. Before the last day, a stand catches Chanyeol’s attention.  Beautiful robes displaying, he thinks about buying one for Baekhyun. The last day of the festival is coming and they need to dress appropriately, he has clothes for it but not Baekhyun. So he buys a robe which looks the best suiting the silver boy to him, white silk robes and flowers on it. It is quite expensive but he doesn’t mind. He offers to Baekhyun the night before, and he thinks Baekhyun’s pink glowing skin is looking the best on him.

 

Chanyeol is just a bit worried, the last day of the festival is most of the time at the nighttime, starting at the sunset. He brings the cloak with him just in case, because he has to be there. All the astronomers of the nation are gathering there, his observatory doing a part of the presentation to the emperor he can’t miss it.

When they go there, Baekhyun stays with his friends as he has to join Yixing. A crowd is gathering in front of the scene where they’re standing. The presentation starts and everything go smoothly. Just like usual the everyone is captivated by the legends of the nation.

 

**_Each century, a being sent from the stars falls from the sky and shall lights up our nation again._ **

 

After the presentation, Chanyeol joins Baekhyun and his friends. Admiring Baekhyun in the robes he offered him, looking just beautiful.

 

“You look great.”

 

Baekhyun’s cheeks go pink, he smiles slightly. “Thank you.”

 

Their moment is interrupted by a loud noise, startling Baekhyun who by instinct clutches on his arm. When they look at the sky, they see the firework starting. Baekhyun gasps at the beautiful scenery, his eyes full of stars. Chanyeol chuckles at it, liking how endearing he is. The silver boy is smiling so brightly at the spectacle however the astronomer notices that it isn’t the only thing who is bright, he heart making a flip when he sees Baekhyun glowing in the crowd. He looks around them, fortunately no one seemed to notice, all of them too engrossed by the lights in the sky to notice that one is among them. Chanyeol exhales in relief, staring at the silver haired instead of the firework. His heart is racing as he thinks that Baekhyun really is the most charming stars among all.

 

_ His little star. _

  
  
  
  


The following days after the festival ended, Chanyeol starts working again. Leaving Baekhyun with Jongdae at the restaurant his parents are managing, not helping Jongdae in the kitchen when they learnt just like Chanyeol how clumsy he can be. Instead he helps taking order, serving them too. He can do that without tripping on his two feets. None to say that Jongdae’s parents restaurant noticed an augmentation of the visitors numbers since Baekhyun’s presence and they’re not complaining. The restaurant never had an atmosphere so easy going. Sometimes when Baekhyun wants to he goes with Chanyeol at the observatory, looking at him working. Baekhyun is now part of the town, all the neighborhood knows him and appreciate his bubbly self. Occasionally he talks to him about his people, how learnt about his civilisation and to speak his language from books. Baekhyun basically learnt all he knows about this world from books and he thinks that’s fantastic, telling him he wants to be an explorer but he can’t because it is his duty to take care of his people. Most of time, actually at the most random time when they could be with their friends or at his mom’s or even when they’re alone just the two of them, Baekhyun tells him that he loves him. Letting out ‘I love you’s and Chanyeol laughs it off because he’s not sure Baekhyun mean it  _ this  _ way.

 

When he has time, he takes the silver boy to the cliff. Having a small talk with, as they observe the stars while laying down the grass, sharing one if his passion with him, stargazing. His heart goes full speed when he feels Baekhyun’s head lean on his arm.

 

Baekhyun smiles, listening to Chanyeol’s endless talking. He is used to it, he remembers listening to him talking for hours, for nights and days when he was up there. Giggling softly when he recalls how the astronomer used to talk to him, saying him sweet things. He can’t help but blush at the memories, feeling oh so happy when he thinks that he is here now, with Chanyeol.

 

“I always liked stargazing. Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

Baekhyun hums, agreeing with him. “I didn’t know we looked liked this from here.”

 

Chanyeol goes on with his talking Baekhyun almost losing track of what he’s saying until he hears it. “My favorite star used to be Sirius.” He says while pointing to the brightest star in the sky.

 

Baekhyun giggles when he hears the name the astronomer mentioned. “Do you mean Beomie?”

 

Chanyeol looks puzzled for a moment then gasps, looking at the silver boy with wary eyes. “Do you know…?

 

This time he erupts in laughter, laugh ringing in the air of the calm night. The taller smiles, loving the sound of it.

 

“Of course I know him he’s my older brother.  His name is Baekbeom but here you call him Sirius, interesting.”

 

They laugh together a last time, the astronomer tries to catch his breath before continuing. “Well then, Baekbeom used to be my favorite star but now…”

 

Baekhyun holds his breath his heart going crazy as he is himself staring at the empty spot next to Baekbeom.

 

“My favorite is star is the little star near Sirius but what’s crazy is that this little star isn’t in the sky anymore. He fell off the sky to join me here when I told him that he is mine, to always shine bright for me. This star made me smile and felt things I’ve never felt before. My favorite star is next to me.”

 

They end up staring at each other, faces so close from each other. As Chanyeol looks at the same way he looked at him just when he was in the sky,  like he is some kind of wonder. Feeling so special in his eyes, he can’t stop his heart from beating so loudly inside him.

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun who’s looking so beautiful under the moonlight, glowing so gorgeous. He knows it’s the right moment when the smaller closes his eyes, jutting his pouty lips out. Chanyeol chuckles, cupping his cheek and meeting his lips. Kissing tenderly under the moonlight.

 

As he pulls back, observing Baekhyun’s pretty eyelashes blinking slowly as he parts his cherry lips, looking at him with a soft smile. “Do you believe me now?”

 

Chanyeol smiles, pecking his lips one more time. “Yes my little star.”

 

Baekhyun now knows that it was the right decision to come here. When Chanyeol puts him down on the bed, like every night when he carries him to sleep. He knows something is different, when Chanyeol is looking at him like this, with this much intensity. He smiles, feeling breathless.

 

“I love you?”

 

Chanyeol chuckles, hiding his head in Baekhyun’s neck when he feels his face getting heated. Raising his head, he looks at him as he bites his lips stopping the smile from blooming on his face. “Just like this?” He asks, looking down at Baekhyun who is just smiling there prettily, his silver hair looking like a halo. “Stop telling me you love me. Do you know what is love?”

 

The starchild looks at him, his deep like constellation eyes staring at him with so much emotions flowing into them, his skin glowing a pretty pink. “Love is what I’m feeling for you right now, my heart beating fast when you look at me like this.”

 

Chanyeol smirks as he listen to him talking, lazily stroking the silver hair. “Like what?”

 

“Like you want to make love to me?”

 

“Fucking hell Baekhyun.” He groans with a smile on his face. “You’re making me go crazy. Aren’t you too young for that?”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Of course not, I’m two hundred years.”

 

Chanyeol kisses him with fervor, kissing his lips again and again. The latter puts his arms around his neck, kissing him back with as much intensity. Chanyeol can’t get enough of the taste of his lips, wanting more. He softly bites Baekhyun’s lips which makes the latter gasps, he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside his hot cavern. Exploring it thoroughly, making Baekhyun moans in the kiss as their tongues meet, dancing with one another. Saliva running down their mouth from the messy kiss. Chanyeol pulls back, staring at a breathless Baekhyun. He smiles the goes down his body, slowly unfastening the waistband of his robes while kissing his milky skin, leaving butterfly kisses on his way down. Baekhyun shudders at the sensation, his skin glowing a steady pink. He exhales softly when Chanyeol opens his robes, removing the material from his skin. Leaving Baekhyun laying naked on the bed in front of Chanyeol’s hungry eyes it makes him feel a knot of excitement in his stomach, seeing the other between his legs. The taller runs his hands down his body making Baekhyun whine, getting him so aroused. He chuckles as he spreads his plump legs apart, kissing his inner thighs.

 

“Ch-Chanyeol!” Baekhyun mewls, almost clothing his legs on him from the new sensation taking over his body.

 

Chanyeol shushes him down, heading down between his legs. Hovering over his hard pink leaking cock. His hot breath fans on the hard length making it twitch. “Is it okay?”

 

Baekhyun whimpers, he never felt like this before. So hot, so aroused. He raises his head to look at Chanyeol, nodding slowly with parted lips. He moans almost sobbing when the latter kisses his cockhead then licks the precume from the tip. Going further, lapping at his the whole length as he hands play with his sacks biting softly which has Baekhyun throwing his head back in pleasure. Chanyeol continues pleasuring his star, engulfing his cock in one go. Sucking the tip so hard Baekhyun closes his legs on his head, squeezing him with his plush thighs. He chuckles, sending vibration to him.

 

“Chanyeol- feels so good!” He cries out, his hands clutching the the hair.

 

Chanyeol hums in approbation, sliding his cock out of his mouth with a pop. He takes Baekhyun’s under knees and raises them up, bending him two and exposing his entrance to him, pinkish hole in sight. “Keep your legs like this for me baby.”

 

Baekhyun obeys wordlessly, whining in embarrassment when Chanyeol’s spreads his globes. He throws his head back in pleasure when he feels a tongue on his hole, licking it softly then entering it. Wet muscle stroking his inside, humidifying his velvety walls. Stretching them when two fingers when he removes his tongue, making sure that the slide is smooth. He smiles when he sees Baekhyun’s torns in pleasure, his toes curled. He kisses his lips, going down his chest, closing his mouth around a nipple. Sucking it softly, licking and biting then switching with other, taking the other nub and doing it the same.

 

When he feels that Baekhyun’s hole has loosen up he removes his fingers. Letting his own robes slide from his body, hard cock showing. His takes hold of his length, stroking it with one hand. Startled when he feels another hand on his cock, Baekhyun is bending in front him. Looking up with tender eyes, he smiles softly with rosy cheeks, withdrawing Chanyeol’s hand from the hard-on and holding it instead with two hands. He puts the cock in his mouth, cherry lips closing around the girth. He licks at the head which makes the other moan, his hand cupping Baekhyun’s cheek as he goes up and down his length. When he feels that it’s enough not wanting to come in Baekhyun’s mouth, he cups his cheeks and pulls him up, a string of saliva linked his cock and the soft petals lips. He kisses Baekhyun, making him lay back down on the mattress as he spreads his legs so he can take the spot. Hovering over the smaller, his cock kissing Baekhyun’s hole. The silver haired takes hold of his hard-on with his delicate hand, making it penetrate his entrance. Baekhyun throws his head back at the intrusion much bigger than two fingers. Chanyeol kisses him, diverting him from the slight pain, staying still until the other tells to do so. He looks down at him, looking as beautiful as ever. Baekhyun feels his heart beating loudly in his ribcage, he’s sure the taller can hear it too. He stares at him with a smile, lips moving softly while talking.

 

“Love me Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol exhales loudly, heart beating fast as he starts hammering Baekhyun’s sweet spot. The silver hair whimpers softly, eyes closed as Chanyeol pleasures him, loving the feeling of his touch on him.

 

The latter pounds into him, showing how much he loves him. Moaning as he feels Baekhyun clenching and unclenching on his cock, knowing that he is reaching his climax. Chanyeol goes harder, faster, deeper. Each time hitting his sweet spot, until Baekhyun comes in a soft mewl spilling between them. “I love you.”

 

Chanyeol keeps going until he reaches his own orgasm closing his eyes as he feels the silver boy tightening his walls warm around him while he caresses his cheeks tenderly, whimpering softly when he feels the hot liquid inside him. Chanyeol opens his eyes, breathless. “I love you too.” He smiles.

 

They stay tangled for a while, hugging, pecking each other from time to time.

 

Chanyeol kisses him as leaves the bed. “I need to see Yixing real quick, I’ll come back later, for now rest a bit.”

 

Baekhyun hums, finding a good position to sleep in. The astronomer leaves soon after, and his eyes close. He doesn’t sleep a lot though, he feels too sticky to rest properly. He gets up, heading to the bathroom to run a bath.

 

Baekhyun is taking a bath in the soaking tub, using the strawberry soap in his hands to clean himself. Humming at the scent. He hears footstep going on the stairs, a smile stretches his lips. He stands up, splashing water around him as he steps out. He wipes the water from his body, drying his skin then slips on his robes not bothering to dry his hair as he steps out of the bathroom with smile. “Chanyeol?”

 

The silver hair walks in the house, frowning when he doesn’t see any traces of Chanyeol. He goes see at the doorway stepping out on the porch but there is nobody. He shrugs it off, walking back in side then screaming when he feels someone gripping his shoulders forcefully, sneaking behind him to prevent him from moving. He tries to fight back but seems like the attacker knows what he is doing, pulling his head back making the flower of stars fall one the floor. He doesn’t have time to look at his assailant’s face that the intruder presses a cloth over his nose and his mouth. Forbidding him to breath, he feels tears in his eyes when it gets harder to breath. He wants to scream Chanyeol’s name but all his noises are muffled instead he slowly blacks out as the tears drops down his cheeks.

 

He walks to the observatory because Yixing has something important to tell him, something about Baekhyun. He is alone, he let the latter rests at home while he goes visit the elder. Barely putting a foot in, Yixing is already greeting as if he has been waiting at the doorway for him. Literally pushing him inside, looking outside and closing the door. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at his odd behavior. “Something is wrong?”

 

“Yes.” Yixing says with a grave tone. “I finally figured out about what Baekhyun is.”

 

The younger doesn’t say anything, nodding slowly so Yixing can go on.”

 

“Baekhyun is a starchild.” He announces and Chanyeol bites his lips, smiling sheepishly as he rubs his neck.

 

“I know… He told me.”

 

Yixing gasps, staring at him like he is the biggest fool on earth. Rubbing his temple as he figures out what to say. Chanyeol just knows the elder isn’t in the mood to joke, he looks more serious than ever and it’s starting to worry him.

 

“You could have told me that so we could have more time.” Yixing sighs, looking exasperated.

 

The apprentice is confused, he doesn’t understand what the elder is trying to telling me. “What do you mean more time?”

 

The elder groans, it’s new for Chanyeol to see Yixing usually looking so composed but now he seems extremely worried. “I found your dad’s notebook when he talks about his meeting with a starchild.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart drops, hearing about his dad is still a bit painful to him but if Yixing is talking about it then it must be important. Moreover he’s shock to know that his dad ever met a starchild.

 

“Your dad wrote about his encounter with a starchild during a visit in the imperial palace. Saying that he has deep eyes, like the sky is encrusted in his eyes.  **Starchilds usually have silver hair, glowing skin, the most luckiest person has the blessing of seeing them falling off the sky. In fact, as the legend says** **_a being sent from the stars falls from the sky._ ** **Each century the said being is a starchild falling on earth who is called an explorer. The explorer comes from another world, it takes a hundred years for them to come down earth, thus the legends mentioning centuries. Last but not least the explorer has a mission when arriving on earth, he has to light up the nation who lives for him.”**

 

Chanyeol blinks, the mention of explorer ringing a bell in his head. He remembers Baekhyun talking about it, is it why he says that he has duty?

 

The apprentice, wets his lips not knowing what do with all these information. “Does that mean that he is an explorer?”

 

Yixing nods, “Yes and I’m afraid the imperial guard is after him.”

 

For some reason, he feels even more close to Baekhyun after they made love. But it’s not only intimately but also about feelings and emotions. As if feeling one another emotion, it’s make their love even more magical and so much more special, unique.

 

This is why when he walks home to Baekhyun, he feels like something is wrong. Entering the house without the bubbly greeting of the smaller nor feeling his presence. He starts to worry, looking around so house for him but not finding any traces of him except for the flower he usually wear on his hair laying on the floor. It’s just like he vanished, Chanyeol’s heart tightening painfully he realizes that Baekhyun is missing. 

  
  
  
  


_ ‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾　　☽༓･*˚⁺‧͙ _

  
  
  
  


Frightened.

 

Baekhyun is frightened.

 

He doesn’t know where he is, since he woke up in a bed far too large to be Chanyeol’s. Women were in the room, doing their own things not minding him until one saw he was awake. Baekhyun backs down in end of the bed when she comes closer to him, he is surprised when she bows to him. “Greetings. You’ll have to clean up first before meeting our highness. Please get out of bed.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything and does as said, he understands that those women are servants. As soon as he leaves the bed, maids walks past him to make the bed. Other come up to him, asking him to follow them. He nods and follow their tracks, the maids leading him through the palace corridors which are huge and heavily adorned.  _ So this is the palace of the emperor.  _ They stop in front of immense doors, soon they open and they step in what seems to be a gigantic bathroom. Baekhyun gasps when he sees an large bath, seeing the steam of the water leaving the water. Rose petals are wavering the water.

 

The silver boy squeaks when the maids takes off his robes, then asking him to into the water. Baekhyun shudders, flustered to be naked in front of so much strangers. He dips into the water, putting a feet first then going into it entirely. Soon after the servants behind him holds his arms, cleaning him up with wet clothes. They wash him thoroughly with a straight face, dry him up then dress him with heavy colored robes beautifully ornamented. Baekhyun watches his reflection on the water, seeing the maids put on him some makeup. He doesn’t know why they made him look so prettily but then he remembers he has to meet the emperor.

 

They lead him to a much bigger room with a long table in the center, numerous dishes on it. At the end of the table he can he see an old man who reeks of power, looking impressive with his long yellow robes and long hat. Baekhyun can recognise the imperial seal encrusted on his clothes that he saw in books back home. So this man must be emperor, he withdraws his attention from him, his eyes lingering on all the other man sitting on the side of the table. He guesses that they must be the generals assisting the emperor in his decisions. One of them looking like a middle aged man stands up, turning to look him. “Please sit, we’re going to have dinner.”

 

Baekhyun stays silent, sitting at the other side of the table opposite from the emperor. As the maids serve the dishes, changing plates as they keep eating Baekhyun isn’t so hungry but he tries eating a little to not be rude. The generals are talking between them and the silver boy feels like he’s invisible.  _ Why am I here?  _ He looks in front of him and accidentally meets the emperor’s gaze, he immediately looks down. Eating never seemed so long to Baekhyun, he usually likes eating but right now he feels like puking from anxiety.

 

Finally the dinner ends, all the generals leaving except the one from earlier and the emperor. Baekhyun feels a lump in his throat, he feels like crying. The emperor coughs to attract his attention. “If you want to know why you’re here starchild, you’ll have to follow us.”

 

The doors of the room open, another looking old man wearing blue robes bows t them. “Your highness, everything is ready.”

 

The emperor stands up. “Great.”

 

He leaves the room, the general and other man following him. The maids take hold of him again, leading in another room. They make him change robes into a

white simple robes made of silk. Baekhyun follows the servants again, this time going into a different directions, entering a wide room who seems empty until he sees the emperor, the general and the man of earlier at the center. Baekhyun gets startled when he hears the doors behind him close, the maids leaving them him alone with other men.

 

The old man in the blue robes walks to him, smiling at him. “Greetings Starchild it’s an honor to meet you, I’m the imperial astronomer. What is your name?”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t feel flattered at all. “My name is Baekhyun.”

 

The man nods. “Great, Baekhyun please follow me.”

 

The silver boy follows him to the two other men, the man next to the emperor stares at him as he keeps a haughty face. “General Lee, and here our highness the emperor.”

  
  


General Lee looks at the astronomer in disbelief, raising a brow. “What are you waiting for?”

 

The astronomer apologizes then turns to him. “Please follow him.”

 

Baekhyun follows the astronomer, going down the steps of the platform they were standing on. He follows the man to the other side of the room, catching the sight of a golden metallic installation looking like circles turning around a bright sphere. As they get closer Baekhyun sees a glimpse of the shadow of a body. He eyes go wide, his heart dropping in his chest. He runs to the source of light, crouching down the structure and finally clearly seeing a fellow starchild in fetal position. Looking so dull and light so weak, his skin is glowing a gray hue. He is like wilted flower. His heart wrecks when he recognizes Soo, his friend explorer who leaved their world a hundred years ago. A sob leaves his lips when he realizes that it has been a long time ago that since his light isn’t anymore.

 

The astronomer crouch next to him.

 

“Each century, a gift from the stars fall on earth. A starchild giving out his light to the heart of our nation, energy filling the core which can supply the light nation for a whole century until the next gift.”

 

Tears are streaming down Baekhyun’s cheeks, not minding putting his arms in the structure, cupping Soo’s cheeks.  _ So cold. _

 

General Lee is standing next to him. “If you want to deliver him from the pain, you have to take his place.”

 

Baekhyun doesn’t answer, getting Soo out of the core, taking his head in hands and pressing their forehead together muttering words in another language. As soon as he closes his lips, Soo vanishes into stardust. Without a word, Baekhyun gets himself in the core expecting to feel pain but he doesn’t feel any, he just feels like his energy is leaving him slowly, progressively lulling him to sleep.

 

The emperor steps back form the platform as a huge energy load happens the moment Baekhyun went into the core. An immense ray of light appears on the platform, outside in the town the lights beam, everything shining brighter.

 

The emperor kneels down in front of the ray of light. “The prophecy accomplished, deep thank-you to the goddess of light who offer the light nation her childs.”

 

The emperor has to squint his eyes when the light keeps getting brighter and brighter, he turns to the astronomer. “Is it normal?!”

 

The astronomer is looking panicked. “I don’t know!” The starchild is shining so bright but he has a weird hue not white but metallic blue mixed with orange looking like lava. He can’t get closer to the core as the temperature is far too hot.

 

General Lee kicks him down, gripping the front his robes. “Do something! It’s an order!” he roars.

 

The astronomer doesn’t know what to do in the books there never was an explanation for it. Though he hears it, something the starchild is muttering unconsciously over again. He remembers it and his heart drops.

  
  
  


Chanyeol ran out to Jongdae asking him about the whereabouts of Baekhyun but the latter doesn’t know anything, he even went to his mom but nothing so he decides to go back to the observatory. He is with Yixing when the imperial guard breaks. General Lee slowly waking in, smirking at them. “Well, well well. Look who is here? The two nosy astronomers.”

 

This time Yixing doesn’t smile to him oh no, he never looked so angry.

 

“What a shame, I liked you I’m sure you would have been a great astronomer.”

 

Yixing is confused for a moment then he realizes what the general means when the latter is not staring at him but at Chanyeol. He can’t do anything when soldiers immobilize both of them. General Lee walks slowly to the younger and smiling. “Not handing starchilds to the emperor is punished by death penalty. Park Chanyeol I have the pleasure to announce you that you are under arrest.”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t have anything to do, they take him in a horse-drawn carriage. They enter the palace that he doesn’t take to observe it feeling too drain, the soldiers take him a big room. His eyes go wide when he sees the bright ray of light in the center of the room.  _ What is going on here? _

 

He doesn’t have time to ask questions, the general Lee gives him a kick in the stomach making him crouch down, pulling his robes as he screams in his face looking furious. “What did you do to the starchild?!” He points at the a sphere and Chanyeol feels his heart drops when he sees Baekhyun shining bright, too bright to be good. He doesn’t know what’s happening and it’s worrying him. The general Lee throws him on the floor, looking at him haughtily. “Explain what to do to the imperial astronomer, quick!”

 

Only now Chanyeol notices a man next to him who is looking ashamed, his heart does a loop, he’s going to faint.

 

“Dad?”

 

Chanyeol’s heart breaks, he’s sad and confuse. The lump in his throat getting harder to handle, he shakes his head, refusing to look at the man and runs to Baekhyun. He hears warnings but he doesn’t care, going to Baekhyun’s side, taking his head into his hands. Baekhyun looks pale, sick and yet he sees his lips moving, leaning down to hear. ‘Chanyeol’ he mutters over and over again like he is calling him. Chanyeol’s thumbs strokes his cheeks as tears runs down his own cheeks. “Baekhyun please open your eyes?”

 

He cries but nothing changed it, Baekhyun’s eyes stay close and he gets brighter and brighter. Chanyeol feels the warmness of his skin almost burning him but he doesn’t let go.

 

He hears screams when he gets brighter but he doesn’t care, he is just staring at Baekhyun whose skin is glowing red and another part blue.

 

“He’s going to explode!”

 

Chanyeol feels the fear, the fear of losing Baekhyun when he sees Baekhyun’s light wavering and suddenly mixing, red hue and blue hue mixing together, Feeling the impressive energy it creates, it seems like chao is about to fall on them.

 

_ It’s the end now. _

 

Before the two opposite colors form one, in a speed of the light everything turns off as they hear a detonation. Chanyeol opens his eyes, the circles of the core has stopped Baekhyun’s dangerous hues disappearing. He doesn’t know what happened but he doesn’t care, taking Baekhyun off the things into his arms. He turns around when he hears exclamations, shock to see another sphere hobring in the air and the emperor kneeling on the grown, bowing to it.

 

Chanyeol squints his eyes, letting out a gasp when he sees a man in the sphere. Looking older than Baekhyun, with same features, silver hair and glowing skin. Though his aura is much more impressive, the man puts a foot down. Walking to Chanyeol. The latter is at a loss of words when the newcomer crouches down in front of him, his hand hovering over Baekhyun’s head light coming from it. When he pulls away, Baekhyun slowly opens his eyes blinking slowly. A slight smile when he sees Chanyeol and a surprised face when looking at the other.

 

“Baekbeom?”

 

Chanyeol is looks at Baekhyun in confusion then it hits him, he remembers. The other starchild stands up walking back to the ther men with a stern face, powerful aura.

 

_ Sirius... _

 

“What you did as unforgivable, harming one of the childs of the goddess of light, Luna. You better be thankful I came at the right otherwise he would have exploded. You overworked your core, clearly it couldn’t handle so much energy. It almost transformed him into a supernova which could have wiped your nation from the map. Then turning into a black hole and swallowing all the survivors. But more than harming a starchild, you enslaved the prince of the kingdom of light, Byun Baekhyun. You are lucky Luna is found of you humans, I would have leave you out to death, without any sources of light for your core. Using a prince in your core, fools!”

 

The emperor bows down, looking pitiful and pathetic. “Please forgive us Sirius, Guardians of the starchilds. We’ll do everything!”

 

Sirius doesn't seem saddened, instead he throws them a glare. “One thing, create a core who is not harming any starchilds, this is the last warning.”

 

On the other side, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are sitting on the floor. The silver haired boy straddling him as he rests his head on his shoulder.

 

“So you are from the royal family?”

 

Baekhyun bites his lips, nodding thoughtfully. Baekbeom walks to them, staring at Chanyeol as if analyzing him, then he talks. “Baekhyun pushed the explorer who should have come here from the portal. He came on earth instead of the explorer just to see  _ you _ . So I had to come after him as the heir of the kingdom and his older brother. As you know now, he shall come back to our world.”

 

Chanyeol’s heart drops for the umpteenth time. He was definitely not prepared for that and Baekhyun either because the latter already has tears streaming down his cheeks, hugging Chanyeol like it’s the last time.

 

“But.” Baekbeom continues at the sight of what he is seeing. “Seems like you two have bonded, and a starchild can only bond one time. I can’t take one soulmate from another. It would just have been the same as killing you. So you brother, prince of the light kingdom can stay here, goddess Luna granted your wish.”

 

Chanyeol wails in happiness as Baekhyun throws himself on him, kissing him passionately. Crying tears of joy, feeling so relieved.

 

After settling down some issues, Sirius went back to the sky after saying farewell to Baekhyun and him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Weeks after, everything went back to normal. Baekhyun living in his house with him, them spending time with Jongdae and their other friends. Visiting his mother.

 

Some things changed, like Baekhyun regular visits to the palace to give out energy in the new core which was made, much less dangerous and draining. More than often Chanyeol accompanies him, to visit his dad. At first he refused to talk to him but Baekhyun asked him to, he ended up bringing his dad to their house and they had a long talk. He explained what happened, how his mother and him thought he was dead when in fact he just disappeared without leaving any traces. The truth is that is dad used to be a really great astronomer, well known around Sidus. He happened to be one of the few selectionned to be the next imperial astronomer, as he was visiting the palace he accidentally saw what he shouldn’t have the starchild. When the emperor learnt about that he appointed him as the imperial astronomer and forbade him to go outside the palace this is why he never could have seen his family again. Everyone thinking he was dead.

 

Other than that Baekhyun and Chanyeol spend most of their time on the cliff, where they met. The flower of the stars in Baekhyun’s hair, the flower never wilting as it is kept alive by the starchild’s energy. A never fading flower, just like their love. Forever blooming and never fading.

 

Sitting in on the cliff, Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun who is staring at the sky as he glows under the moonlight. Looking as ethereal as he remembers him to be.

 

_ My little star. _

 

**Baekhyun is a starchild, and his love from the stars.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
